Capacitive sensors are used touch detection in many Human Interface Devices (HID) such as laptops, trackpads, MP3 players, computer monitors, and smart-phones. The capacitive sensor senses positioning and proximity of a conductive object such as a conductive stylus or finger used to interact with the HID. The capacitive sensor is often integrated with an electronic display to form a touch-screen. Capacitive sensors include antennas or lines constructed from different media, such as copper, Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) and printed ink. ITO is typically used to achieve transparency. Some capacitive sensors are grid based and operate to detect either mutual capacitance between the electrodes at different junctions in the grid or to detect self-capacitance at lines of the grid.